Consumers continue to prefer maximum flexibility in configuring a vehicle interior to accommodate varying types of cargo having different shapes and sizes. Overhead consoles are often included in the interior of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, airplanes, and marine vehicles, to provide convenient storage and/or access to vehicle or accessory controls. For example, an overhead console may include various general or specialized compartments for storing items, control panels for operating accessories such as interior or exterior vehicle lights, audio/video equipment, garage door openers, etc.
Various types of configurable overhead consoles have been developed that allow modules to be positioned along one or more tracks that extend between forward and rearward portions of the vehicle interior. One type of modular overhead console system, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0163219 for example, uses dual tracks, bars, or rods that receive removable modules. These systems have tracks that are visible to the occupants and reduce headroom even when one of the removable modules is not present. Because the tracks are visible, they can be more expensive to produce and may be limited to aesthetically pleasing materials. Another modular overhead console assembly, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,528 includes a hidden structural member or track that receives removable modules. This type of arrangement has an elongated slot in the headliner to position the modules along the track. The elongated slot poses challenges in handling and transporting the headliner to avoid folding or creasing before the structural member has been secured to the headliner.